1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine for automatically cutting an elongate material into lengths.
2. Prior Art
Cutting machine of the above type are know, wherein the elongate material is conveyed to a cutting means by means of grippers which are displaced along the conveying path by means of hydraulic or pneumatic actuators. The maximum length which can be cut off is determined by the stroke of the actuator. Therefore, very large machines are required for cutting long individual products. Moreover, another gripper is necessary for holding the cut end of the continuous material before the next cut can be performed.